Devices typically provide user interfaces to permit users to interact with and navigate through the devices. For example, users may input various commands, via an input component included in the device (e.g., a keypad, etc.) or a separate device (e.g., a mouse, a keyboard, a remote control, etc.), to allow the user to interact with and navigate through the device. In this way, the user is able to use the device and provided with the functionality offered by the device.